


Promises

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [8]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Community: writerverse, Dessert & Sweets, Fourth Wall, Gen, Headcanon, POV Second Person, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The irony that gets GLaDOS to come out of her shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Promises  
> Prompt: Dessert  
> Bonus? Y  
> Word Count: 219  
> Rating: G  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom: Portal (Common House Verse)  
> Pairings (if any): n/a  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): no archive warnings apply  
> Summary: The irony that gets GLaDOS to come out of her shell.

It's taken you days to wheedle her into talking, fighting through both your fear and hers. She isn't the nicest character and you know she's got a very bad track record in canon which frightens you: mad scientist and crazed AI. But you know better than to trust canon knowledge here. You know from experience that often, it's the people who've been most hurt who protect themselves the most with barbed words and aggressive actions. 

You know she could be useful here, but you still aren't sure how to get her out of hiding and into the open, where it's easier to tell what's going on. In desperation, you make one last ditch effort to draw her out of her room. You promise her the most extravagant and ironic dessert you can come up with: a true Black Forest Cake, not the deadly lie she tries to persuade test subjects with in her world.

You're surprised when it actually works and she comes out to talk to you and the other exiled villain who lives in the house over the cake. She makes a mention that she has an idea of how to fix something that's been causing problems, and you decide to let her have a shot, eager to give her a chance that she wouldn't get elsewhere.


End file.
